Daria Myška
Daria Myška is one of the residents of Zelen Apartments in Prague, and Adam Jensen's neighbor. She appears to have a love for cats, as her apartment is filled with many cat related objects and art and she is part of a cat group. Adam does not meet her until the beginning of SM10: The Harvester. Biography Up until , Daria suffered from social anxiety to the point she could not eat out in public or look people in the eye. She became a patient of Tai Yong Medical's Doctor Nicholas Cipra, who performed experimental surgery on her in hopes of putting an end to her anxiety by implanting a neural personality package. It was considered a success as noted in his report, despite her personality being overridden by the chip to the point she was eating what the personality donor typically ate. When Jensen gets back from Golem City, he can meet Daria in an alley near the body of Angela Gunn, who had just been murdered. Daria appears shocked and terrified to the point she does not want to say if she saw what happened to Angela Gunn, much to Detective Karl Montag's chagrin. If Jensen convinces Montag that none of the current suspects could have been the killer, Jensen will contact Daria to tell her to keep low, and she will be happy to know that Jensen is looking out for her. Later, Daria will contact Jensen after after Jensen returns from the G.A.R.M. Facility, sounding scared as she believes the killer is back for her. Daria pleads for Jensen to come help her. In actuality, Daria was never in danger and was the killer of not just Angela but several others in Prague. It turns out that, because nobody was willing to come forth to donate personality packages, TYM gave incentives to penitentiaries, resulting in implanting Daria with the personality of a killer named Marek Svobotka, also known as "the Harvester." Under the influence of the implant, Daria kills at least four people in total: Angela Gunn, Misha Voráček, Pavel Klíma, and Leonie Wolff, with Adam Jensen potentially being her next intended victim.Dialogue with Daria, The Last Harvest, without visiting Dr. Cipra. If Jensen successfully disables her implant by using an override phrase obtained from Dr. Cipra, and then persuades Daria to stand down peacefully, Daria's personality will successfully return and she will confess to her murders. Detective Montag will take her into custody for the killings. Mission appearances * SM10: The Harvester * SM11: The Last Harvest Personality and traits Daria has been under the influence of the chip for so long that she her old personality is dormant even after the chip is disabled by the override phrase. Daria's personality will successfully return only if Jensen successfully persuades her to stand down. CASIE Summary During SM11: The Last Harvest, if Jensen got Daria's override phrase (Ad hominem 2026) from Dr. Cipra, he can debate Daria instead of fighting her. Daria's CASIE summary is as follows: Personality traits: *Sadistic *Defiant *Inhumane Psychological profile: *Subject's personality traits are those of Marek Svobotka, the original "Harvester" killer. Whatever part of the real Daria Myška that now remains has long lain dormant. She must be found. Augmentations Should Jensen fail the debate with Daria or chose to fight her head on, she unexpectedly have access to the Titan Shield augmentation as well as the Icarus Dash, despite these augmentations being highly-confidential experimental systems. A pocket secretary found on her body contains a message from Cipra mentions her custody transfer to Vadim Orlov sometime after her initial treatment, suggesting that it was Orlov who gave her the augmentations, as he did to Jensen. Why he gave it to her, though, is never explained."Orlov's Child" - message on pocket secretary Interestingly, Smart Vision is unable reveal her augmentations until she becomes hostile. When Daria is fought, Smart Vision will reveal the above two augmentations, as well as the Klipspringer Jump Mod. Given her replication of the Harvester's methods for killing, Daria might also have the Rhino Dermal Armor augmentation or equivalent, and its EMP Shielding upgrade as well to protect herself from the EMP grenades she uses to incapacitate her victims. Notes * Despite being "sent home" by Detective Montag at the end of SM10: The Harvester, Daria cannot be found in her apartment if one were to visit afterwards. * Daria will still appear red (hostile) in Smart Vision mode after she is talked down at the end of The Last Harvest. * It is possible that one of the people Daria killed was another member of the cat group, as one of her emails states one of them was killed. * The telescope in Daria's bedroom is pointed directly in the direction of Jensen's apartment, suggesting that she's been observing him for some time. * If you read the emails at the police station, you will see that Daria wrote to them because her cat, Starlight, is missing. However, the cat may not be real as you can find a collar with "Starlight" on a cat statue in her bedroom. Trivia * Despite her love for cats, Daria's last name, Myška, ironically means "little mouse" in Czech. Seemingly in reference to her last name, Montag calls Daria "little Miss Mousey."Dialogue with Motag, The Harvester, "Suspects" branch * If Cloth Physics is disabled in the game settings, Myška's hair will not be animated and appears as a solid form that clips through her torso when her head moves during dialogue. * Daria's security computer's account name is "Marek Svobmyška", more evidence the chip is overriding her personality. See Also * Daria Myška's computer Gallery Daria Myska night.png|Daria Myska when she is first met. Daria Confesses.jpg|Daria confessing to the murders if successfully convinced during The Last Harvest. References ru:Дария Мышка Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters Category:Mechanically augmented characters